A BOND LIKE NO OTHER, Blood Our Bond
by Rain-Sapphira
Summary: My story but my friend wrote it cuz I told her too and because she's cool like that! ha the main character Kimiky is having a flash back about her bond with Sesshomaru...yes they have a hot steamy night together,heh, I do not own Inuyasha rated M


"Kimiky! Kimiky! Kimiky!" screamed the excited audience. Spotlights rained down on me, as I finished off my ballad, **_That Fateful Night of Passion. _**They were cheering for me; calling out my name. This made me smile. Knowing that someone liked my singing. I look out into the audience, at the people who have helped me get me where I am today. My gaze falls upon the man whom I love so much. Sesshomaru.

Seeing his smile made my heart swell. We were happily in love with one another. No one knew of course, our little secret. The reason we had even met; of how Sesshomaru and I share a bond like no other.

_____________________

The Next Night

"I love you so much." I whisper into his ear. He can't hear me because he's fast asleep. I lay my head on his chest, and listen to his steady heartbeat. I loved this man so much, and he loved me just the same. I could see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. In the past, Sesshomaru had been cold-hearted, seemingly devoid of emotions.

The slide-in door of our large castle of a home was slightly ajar, letting in a stream of silver moon light. It illuminated his face and made his long silvery hair shine just like the stars above. Sesshomaru and I share a bond like no other. Our bond is our blood. We both need the other in order to survive. If I were ever to be apart from each other for five years we'll both die. It's kind of sick how I'm stuck with him, but I don't care because I need him. In the past , I was nothing to him. He'd drink me of my blood, throw me aside, leaving me gasping for breath, heartbroken. I wanted so badly for him to at least acknowledge me; to at least say something to me. He could of insulted me, and I wouldn't have cared. I tried on numerous occasions to get him to talk, but to no avail. Then it happened. It was on a star-filled night, and there was a slight drizzle. I was crying. I had had enough of being ignored, and being thrown aside. In a way I felt as if I had been used. I had my back propped against a magnolia tree, my head buried beneath my legs. The tears seemed to stream down my face like a river. That's when he approached me, and spoke for the first time, "I'm sorry." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. My head snapped up. My hair was everywhere, and I couldn't see his face. He smoothed my hair back from my face. This made my heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I never meant to make you cry."

I had wiped away those tears, and said, "That's alright."

He then pulled me close, and kissed my forehead. His arms felt good wrapped around me. "It's not alright." That night, we had slept, holding each other. Over the course of the next few weeks, Sesshomaru began slowly opening up to me. He shared with me about how his father had died. He also shared with me about his younger half brother, Inuyasha. What appalled me was how we spoke with venom in his voice, toward his own brother. But than I understood when he had told me that his brother had cut off his left arm.

But that was his business and not mine. I had asked him so many questions.

"Where were you born? What's your favorite color? Did you ever attend school?" Basically, some pretty dumb questions. They came out too fast, seeming to just slip off my tongue and out my mouth. He chuckled. A low rumbling chuckle. The chuckle then turned into a laugh. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile; let alone laugh. My face turned red.

"You talk too much." he says, making eye contact with me. I shut my eyes and bite my bottom lip. I was embarrassed. At that moment the most spectacular thing happened. He kissed me. It took my breath away. At first I just sat there shocked, but not for long. I embraced his soft kisses, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bit down on my bottom lip, and a small trickle of blood ran down my chin. He lapped it up, and continued on his way down. His hands had become a lot less tame, and were now pulling down my kimono, exposing my breasts. His tongue makes it way around my right nipple, instantly making it hard. My hands slide down from his neck to caress his arms. Big mistake. He pulls away from me. "I'm sorry." I say. He grabs his left shoulder, and he looks away. I slowly edge toward him. I remove his hand, and look him in his golden eyes. "I know you're insecure about not having your left arm, but you have to worry about that with me. I love you just the way you are."

"You…love me?"

"Yes I do."

The truth of the matter was, I had always loved him, but it wasn't until now that I felt he might care for me just the same. I slowly began removing his kimono, steadily looking him in his eyes. He had the body of a Greek God. He was lean and muscular, and his skin was burning hot as I ran my hands down his chest. He scooped me up with his right arm, and sat me in his lap.

"I love you too, Kimiky."

That might out son, Kiskimaru, was conceived, and in eighteen years would become heir to Sesshomaru's dynasty.

Once I had become pregnant, I had to take a break form singing and acting. I missed being on stage, doing what I loved. I did a few performances, from time to time, but nothing major. Sesshomaru would warn me not to overexert myself. It was sweet how he took care of me. He waited on me hand and foot. I knew that he was concerned about the health of me and the unborn child, but it was beginning to get annoying. He wouldn't let me do anything on my own, but I knew it was because he loved me so I stuck it out.

When our son was born, I would sing to him right before he drifted off to sleep. I would also sing to Sesshomaru. He would sit his head on my lap, and I would sing soft melodies while I ran my fingers through his hair. These quiet moments we shared meant so much to me, but they would be interrupted by the soft cries of the baby. He looked so much like his father, it was uncanny.

I wrap my arms around Sesshomaru's sleeping body, as I reminisce about the past. Kiskimaru was now seventeen, and in a year would become sole heir to Sesshomaru's dynasty. It was funny how time went by. I had obtained a career in both singing and acting, and both Sesshomaru and Kiskimaru supported me. I love them both so much. Our bond can never be broken. We'll always need the other in order to survive. I look over towards Sesshomaru, and was shocked to find that he was looking at me. He wraps his right arm around me, and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much, Kimiky." I didn't know he had heard me. We share a kiss, and s trickle of blood runs down my cheek as he softly bites down into my bottom lip. Blood. Our bond.


End file.
